1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drive couplings and more particularly to a flexible coupling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Flexible couplings for accommodating impact, vibration, and misalignment between driving and driven members have previously been shown in prior art. Previous devices, however, have been somewhat complicated assemblies of several components, have been expensive because of the several components and assembly labor, and have been limited in degree of loading or misalignment that could be accommodated. There is thus a continuing need for a simple, low cost, versatile flexible drive coupling.